


Up In Smoke

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Coda for 01x02. Mick and Len share a joint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: marijuana

Mick walked into his room and noticed two things. First, Len was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard. That wasn't out of the ordinary, they had been partners long enough that they preferred each other's company to other people's. That was just fine with him, he didn't need other friends and he certainly didn't need other teammates despite what that Dr. Who knock-off Rip Hunter said.

Second, and more surprising, Len was smoking a joint.

'Where'd you get that?' Mick asked as he dropped his heat gun on the table by his bed. 

'Sara. You want some?' Len asked holding out the joint.

Mick didn't even have to think about it. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten high with Len. One time, he had seen Len get a bad case of the munchies and eat an entire large pizza.

'Sure, boss,' he said as he moved over to his bed.

Len moved over and he sat down next to him. Len passed the joint and he took a hit.

The air was thick with the smell of weed and it made his nose itch. He preferred the smell of burning wood or even melting metal.

They passed the joint back and forth and fell into silence. He wasn't very talkative to begin with and liked the quiet. 

As the silence surrounded them, Mick's thoughts drifted like marijuana smoke. In between thinking about fire he thought about how Len was close enough to touch, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd be damned if he was going to screw up the best he ever had. It might have been easier to just tell Len how he felt, but he'd rather ride in a rickety old airplane than talk about feelings. 

Suddenly, Len started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears started rolling down his face and he doubled over.

'You okay, boss?' Mick asked as he watched Len laugh.

'Yeah. I just never thought I'd be smoking Mary Jane from the 1970s while being in the 1970s.'

It must have been the weed because Mick didn't really find it funny.

Len's laugher became less and he looked over at Mick.

Maybe it was the weed, and if things went bad he sure as hell was going to blame it on the weed, but Mick had the sudden urge to kiss Len.

He leaned close and captured Len's mouth with his own. Len's lips were rough and chapped, but he wasn't pulling away. If anything, Len was kissing back.

Len broke the kiss.

'What brought that on?'

'The weed, but I'll do it even when I'm not high.'

'Well it's about time. You want to kiss some more?'

'Yeah,' Mick said as they kissed again. He ran his hand under Len's shirt and enjoyed the feeling of warm skin against his callused fingers.

Len might not be important to the timeline, but he was important to Mick and not just because he shared his weed.


End file.
